valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Freesia York
Scout |Likes = Salinas Milton Walter Nash Emile Bielert |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Traveling dancer |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Umeka Shouji |English = Kate Higgins }} is an eighteen year old Squad 7 scout who was a popular dancer and entertainer before the invasion of Gallia. She appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile Called "Dancer of the Sands", she roamed the desert as an entertainer until the Empire's attack killed business, driving her to enlist. Having lost her parents at an early age, she grew up footloose and fancy free. As a result, she is unused to other people counting on her, which she finds taxing. When a wealthy merchant offered to marry her, she replied that she would never be tied down to any man. She has continued life as a traveling dancer ever since. Expanded Biography Freesia used to make a living as a traveling dancer in and around the desert region, but she found it increasingly difficult to find work after the war made its way into Gallia, and ended up joining the militia. She had lost her parents when she was very young, so Freesia had grown up as a free spirit with no restrictions. As a result, Freesia felt rather uncomfortable when she realized that people had actually depended on her when she joined the militia, and she also found out that endurance is not her greatest trait. After the war, an extremely wealthy man proposed marriage to her, but she refused because she didn't want to feel like she was tied down to anyone. Instead, she continued her career as a freelance dancer. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 185 *Accuracy - 14 *Evasion - 21 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 281 *Accuracy - 32.3 *Evasion - 69.5 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Personal Potentials *'Desert Bred '- Standing on loose sand sharpens awareness, leading to improved evasion. *'Fancies Men' - Having men nearby makes them happy, leading to increased accuracy when firing. *'Under Pressure' - Being the very last to take action gives them a crushing sense of pressure that hinders accuracy. *'N/A '- This character has no fourth potential. Battle Potentials *'Evasion Boost '- A set probability of enjoying enhanced evasion abilities. *'Nocturnal '- Their keen eyes pierce the dark of night, allowing for visibility equal to that in the middle of day. *'Resist Crossfire' - Damage taken from enemy interception fire is lessened. *'Concentration' - Through intense focus, they are occasionally able to make all shots hit a single point. Quotes For Freesia's quotes in Valkyria Chronicles, see Freesia York/Quotes Trivia * Nocturnal is actually an extremely powerful ability in night missions, as in such missions (8a, 9, 10a and Largo's report) the sight range is normally restricted to 300: soldiers with this ability have unlimited sight range as they would in a daytime mission. Category:Scout Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters